The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for operating a mirror, for example, a rearview mirror for a motor vehicle or the like, from the interior of the motor vehicle through remote control and more particularly, to a memory reset arrangement for a mirror which is adapted to return the mirror back to a predetermined specific standard position through one operation.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a memory reset arrangement for a rearview mirror of the above described type, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open publication Jitsukosho No. 57-18192, entitled as "A reset apparatus for a remote controlled mirror".
The known reset apparatus as described above includes a housing for supporting a mirror, a driving shaft for tilting the mirror, movable contacts associated with said driving shaft, and a detector disposed to confront a range for sliding movement of the movable contacts, and said detector and said movable contacts are arranged to move the driving shaft so as to bring the mirror into a standard position, and also, to stop the movement of the driving shaft when the mirror has arrived at the standard position. The driving shaft is adapted to be releasably engaged with the detector, while said detector is also arranged to be releasably engaged with the housing at desired positions of said housing.
However, since the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open publication Jitsukosho No. 57-18192 as described above discloses nothing about a mirror driving device, and is adapted to memorize the set position of the mirror by arranging four movable contacts and a stationary contact of a rectangular shape provided apart from the mirror driving device, to be detachably engaged with the mirror housing by a solenoid, there are such disadvantages that the number of parts involved therein is undesirably increased to complicate the construction, with a consequent high cost for the remote control mirror arrangement on the whole.